Skies Shall Be Their Clearest
by Gearhead Fenton
Summary: Sequel to 'Storms of my Past'. Distance sometimes takes it's toll, but some bonds can never be broken. Twinleafshipping LEMON! Do not read if you're uncomfortable with sexual material. Read Author's Note.


**A.N:** Hey guys! So my Twinleaf fic 'Storms of my Pas' got lot's of positive feedback, and so I decided to make a sequel! I know a few of you were upset there was no lemon in the first story, so heres a gift :D PLEASE KEEP IN MIND THAT THIS IS MY FIRST LEMON! I have never written a sex scene before so give me constructive criticism, not flames. :3 With all these in mind, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"_Yeeeowch!_"

Hikari bent over, her right hand flapping wildly to cool down her poor tongue, and her left hand griping the treacherous coffee mug. Beside her, Luxray and Empoleon groaned at their trainer, slowly losing hope that maybe one day, she'd learn to _pay more attention_. It was their usual break time down at the Pokemon League, and Hikari had over heated her coffee yet again. Her caffeine addiction had grown out of fatigue of constant sparring with her fellow Elite Four members, and the occasional Volkner. But how could you blame them? The Elite Four did usually _nothing_ for weeks on end. The one who would usually get most of the excitement was Aaron, but he would pummel the challenger by the 8th turn. As for Volkner, he'd usually stop by the League to have an immature chit chat with Flint. The afro-bound trainer would typically throw in an unnecessary joke about Volkner and Jasmine's supposed 'unmet sexual tension', only to leave Volkner extremely annoyed and flustered. This would be the part where Lucian's eyes would dart up from the book he was reading in order to subconsciously beg Hikari to offer a match, for the sanity of Flint and his own ears. The heroine found it rather adorable how close Jasmine and Volkner really were, despite their regional separation. At the time when she had challenged Volkner for the first time, Jasmine had been down at Sunyshore City in order to pay a visit to him, stating that she was worried about his well being. Hikari could clearly remember Volkner's face when she had told him her reasoning for being in Sinnoh. The blonde trainer's usual rock-still face had plucked a rosy tint, and his mouth nearly dropped to his knees. But despite all of this and her fondness in Flint's teasing, Hikari would challenge the gym leader immediately, and of course, she would win every time. Her companions were extremely proud of her, and themselves. Hikari had a way with perfectly guiding each of her friends through a vast majority of battle methods. Some would event say that she may perhaps one day surpass Red of Kanto. Hikari herself wasn't _nearly_ that confident yet, though. Nonetheless, sometimes, even her companions believed that battling was probably one of the only times in her life where Hikari really payed attention.

"Ohh... Urk, Lopunny, you can stop laughing now, thanks..." The blue haired trainer mumbled in annoyance. The long eared Pokemon simply threw her head back in sheer laughter upon her trainer's request, earning another annoyed grumble from poor Hikari.

_Lopunny, it really isn't that funny for you to be in pain like that... _Luxray mumbled.

_Ohohoho~! But, Luxray, dear, it is! Her face was simply priceless! Ohohohoho~!_

"I can't understand a word you guys say, and yet, I can still feel your words piercing through me... Traitors..." Hikari snapped. Lopunny simply continued her storm of giggles while Empoleon chuckled nervously at his trainer's kooky antics. He had known her for nearly six years, and she had barely changed a bit.

_Six years, huh_...

Yes, that was right. Hikari and her team had been Sinnoh League champions for two years now. The blue haired trainer had celebrated her 18th birthday just under 4 months ago, leaving only about another few months before they celebrated their third year at the League. She had become famous worldwide, and a pride of Sinnoh. Hikari would often travel back home to visit her mother and late father, not only to keep them both updated on their daughters' life, but to treat herself to a short break. And sometimes, when she had an urge to be in public, she'd often surprise Jun and Kurotsugu at the Battle Frontier. Jun had become the secondary boss master, and had begun aiding his father with the management and battles. His life was now extremely busy, leaving the wanderlust-ridden boy with hardly any time on his hands. However, he would always fit in a special place within his schedule to spend some valuable time with Hikari when she would visit, or vice versa. The pair had been dating for two years now, ever since before Hikari had left for the League. The residents of Twinleaf Town had been ecstatic, especially the elders. '_Looks like the twin leaves have become one, eh?'_ they would say, to which Jun would normally turn bright red and pout, mumbling something about a fifty thousand dollar fine for the next time they said that.

As for their mothers...Well, they were more elated about the fact that they'd be in-laws than the fact that their children had created something beautiful together. After they had found out, they had jumped excitedly all around the living room together like two little children, squealing and laughing. It was then that Jun and Hikari simply decided to leave their mothers to their happiness. You never really knew it when it came to them, anyways.

* * *

_They say that a single drop of water could refresh and replenish a small patch of dandelions, restoring the beauty of a single segment of land. However, the weeds follow along this fact, bound to destroy all the beauty. Good and evil. Man and beast. Science and religion, and still, the beauty chose to remain neutral to the many opposites her adolescent life had handed to her as bearings. Fire could burn through her flesh, water could cloak her lungs, air could slice her neck, and earth could bruise her fingers, but nevertheless, she found beauty in much of the world's milieu. Despite the beauties of the land, the beauty could not help but be at war with herself. Could the heavens of the world be calling to her, grasping her limbs with the lack of unholy methods, striving to keep her interlaced within their fingers? As much as she helplessly believed this be true, a fraction of her spirit continued to stretch downward towards the necro society. Does destiny really exi-_

"_Looooooooo_-SHIIIIIIIIIINNN..."

Two purple irises slowly rose up from behind the thick, hardcover book the psychic-loving elite held. The flicker of fantasy slowly died out, and was replaced by a dense, cold stare.

"Flint?"

"Well, 'tis 'bout time ya listen to me! I've been tryna catch your 'ttention for, like, ten minutes now! Okay, okay, okay, you hearin' me? Volks on the phone right now, and he's sayin' that 'tis possible for a Magnemite to defeat a Growlithe! I mean, how stupid's that? Come on, come on, you're smart, tell'um 'tis not possible, man!"

Lucian groaned quietly, rubbing his temples with his index finger. "Flint, it is possible... It is true that most Growlithe are superior when it comes to attack power and type privileges, however, their defences are usually quite low... If the Magnemite were to paralyze said Growithe, there could be a chance of victory on the Magnemite's si-"

"Aw man, not you too, Lucian! Come on, come on! Bertha, waddya think?" Flint cried desperately, spinning towards the elderly lady, who chuckled loudly in response.

"What do I think? I think a Hippowdon would pummel both the Growlithe and the Magnemite! Ohohahahoha!"

Flint snarled at the old woman in annoyance as he flipped his phone shut, clearly forgetting all about Volkner on the other end. The atmosphere grew odd, as Flint's glumness, Bertha's slyness and Lucien's stone cold silence clashed together. The automatic doors slid open as Aaron and Hikari walked in. The champion was still nibbling at her tongue quietly in a failed attempt to soothe the sizzling pain.

"Heya, my people! How're you all- oh, Flinty don't look so good." Aaron cried. Flint growled deeply at the greenette, who began laughing manically. "Shyad'up..." Flint mumbled.

"Oh, don't tell me," Hikari gasped. "Was Volkner here? Did he actually kick your ass this time? You should really stop it with the Jasmine jokes, Flint."

The corners of Flint's mouth tugged upwards in an amused smirk. "Nahw, I just kinda got told... Whaddya say you and me have a little battle to cheer me up, eh?"

Hikari chuckled, shaking her head at the foolish redhead. "Sure thing. Let's go, hot-head."

Aaron pounced up from the sofa upon the news of a battle. "Hey, hey! Count me in! I wanna watch! Let's go!"

Flint's battle room was always extremely warm. It suited the biting-cold weather Sinnoh was experiencing at the time, which wasn't exactly the heroine's cup of tea. Hikari often wondered how Candice could stand being in cold weather all year around.

"Alrighty, bros and bros-ettes! Let the show begin! I'm actually gonna try and beat ya this time, Kari!" Flint announced with confidence. Aaron snickered and Hikari drew her first Pokeball.

"Alright, a random pick. Let's see who I got... Well, well, if it isn't Lapras. Let's do this, babygirl!" Hikari cried. The water-ice dual type landed with grace, releasing a cry of confidence.

"Alright! Go! Infernape!"

"That's dirty, Flint." Hikari mumbled. "But I'll assure you Lapras can take your whole team out!"

"Whoa-ho, she might've done that before, but today's different! I'm all fired up! Infernape, give 'er a nice Mach Punch!"

"Lapras! Use Mist! You know what to do!"

As the flame Pokemon approached Lapras with a ready punch, the transport Pokemon released a blast of ice from her mouth, creating a blanketing mist around them both.

"Infernape! Don't lose concentration! Go for the strike!"

Infernape did as he was told, thrusting his fist with immense power towards the water-ice type.

"Yeah! That's the way to-! Huh?" A loud crashing sound erupted from within the mist, interrupting Flint's praise. The thick fog slowly began to clear away, allowing sight to the fire-type. Infernape gasped as he realized he had simply collided with a wall of ice, and Lapras was nowhere to be seen. _Damn,_ Flint thought to himself in amazement. _That's a sick trick. Hikaris one tough opponent..._

The heroine's voice cried out once again. "Lapras, now! Waterfall!"

"Huh?! No! Dodge, Inferna-!"

But before Flint could finish his command, Lapras emerged from the remaining mist, slamming her body ferociously against the flame Pokemon. Infernape practically flew from the impact, landing flat on his back in a daze.

"Ferrr..." He groaned, baffled. A red light collected him off the ground, and back into the Pokeball Flint held in his hands.

"Alright...Best one out of six! I'm not finished yet!"

Hikari snickered, placing two fists on either hip. "Music to my ears!"

* * *

"You were all fired up."

"Shut up."

"You had a _flame_ goin' on in there somewhere, Flint."

"Shut up."

"You could've made a blazing fire, Flint. You could've had it all, Flint. _But you killed it, Flint! This is why we can't have nice things, Flint!"_

"_Aaron, I swear to Arceus...!"_

The greenette cackled loudly as he sped away, leaving Flint's face a matching colour to his hair. Hikari's sides hurt from laughing at Aaron's teasing, almost as if he didn't suffer the same defeat from her as Flint had. "Calm down, Aaron, would you?! My jaw's hurt from laughing so hard...ohh..." Hikari chuckled, rubbing her stomach.

"Aww, man. Y'guys are all out to get me today. Hmm, I'm thinkin' of goin' down to Sunyshore."

"Oh, yeah? When?"

Flint shrugged with a bored expression on his face. "Dunno. Tomorrow? Maybe even right now, who knows."

"If you want to go out today, we'll have to close League doors for the rest of the day."

"So what? It's not like we have many challengers all the time anyways! Volkner never lets any trainer get past him!" Flint snorted, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

_Can't argue with that... _Hikari shrugged. The pair entered the lounge once again, meeting the burning gaze of Lucian, Bertha and Aaron (who was wearing an extremely sly smirk). With a grumble, Flint dragged his feet across the room, plunking himself down on the couch.

"So...you have won yet again." Lucian said bluntly.

"You're quite the challenge, dear. Have you ever lost a match before at all?"

Hikari chuckled nervously. "Actually, it may come off as kind of a surprise, but I actually lost to Gardenia the first time I challenged her..."

Lucian raised an eyebrow. "Gardenia? Her gym is for some of the most novice trainers."

"Yeah... Well, I didn't exactly have much strong type matchups against her, so it was a tight situation..."

Flint's groan came from the opposite side of the room, where he lay mumbling "Gardenia will go down in history for being the only person alive who's beaten Hikari... Gardenia is a Godess..."

"Oh, come on. I've lost many times before." Hikari growled. "I mean trainer battles. I lost a bunch of times in Crasher Wake's gym too, to his trainers."

Aaron cocked his head to the side. "Wasn't that cause there was a storm at the time nearby?"

Hikari's cheeks turned bright red and she nodded. Lucian shot the greenette daggers from his eyes, as Bertha coughed nervously.

"Ah, it's alright, guys! Really, I'm getting over it now."

"Oh, dearie, you're at your most fearless state when Jun is with you." Bertha smiled. "I wonder how that boy is doing, by the way... He has yet to challenge the League..."

Hikari's face tinted as she smiled shyly. Jun, Jun, Jun. She hadn't seen him since his 17th birthday when she had visited him at the Battle Frontier. That was over a year ago. The two kept in touch through mail constantly, but sometimes, she would feel incredibly _alone._ Not to take it the wrong way, the Elite Four did a marvellous job of making sure she felt welcome, especially Flint, whom she was exceptionally close to. But nobody could ever have such a place in her heart as Jun did. She had wanted to visit him for his birthday six months ago, however, the League had called a conference with the League of Hoenn to discuss different battle strategies. An extremely lame excuse for missing out on Jun's birthday, but Hikari couldn't help but feel happy she was able to meet and spar with Brendan, the Champion of Hoenn. He was a kind fellow, and a difficult opponent. He had been able to take out Empoleon, and that was certainly saying a lot.

Then came along her own birthday, in which he couldn't attend due to the fact that summer had just begun, and trainers from all over Sinnoh and Hoenn had swarmed in to the Battle Frontier and Resort Area. Kuro was in desperate need of help keeping the boss battles consecutive, leaving Jun unable to visit Hikari. A whole year without Jun had been extremely boring, she had realized. He had a way of sparking things up in her life, not to mention making her heart race. Recently she had begun fantasizing of the fact that they were both 18 now – legal adults – and how much he had changed. How much taller he'd gotten, or how broader his chest had become, or how much huskier his voice had turned. The last time they'd had time together was after his birthday party at the Battle Frontier staff building. All of their friends they had made throughout Sinnoh had arrived, and it was late at night when they had left. Kuro had insisted they leave the cleanup to the janitor to clean the next day, and Jun had immediately agreed, pulling Hikari out of the building with him. She had offered they go to her villa in the Resort Area, as she has finished decorating it the night before. He had looked so excited to go somewhere so posh and fancy, it made Hikari giggle the entire way. Jun had become more muscular than the last time she had seen him, and the baby fat in his face had reduced greatly. His perfect square face and strong grip on her hands had sent her hormones on a rampage during the flight to the resort area. She had begun biting her lower lip and rubbing her knees together and Jun had seemingly noticed her hunger. The heroine had begun regretting an offer to stay at a secluded villa in a rather romantic looking part of the region. Who was she, a prissy little beauty who threw herself all over her boyfriend? Certainly not!

But, well, she couldn't help herself.

They hadn't gone all the way, of course. It had started with a chaste goodnight kiss. Jun had tried to place his hand on her lower back, but had outwardly confused his hand-eyes coordination, considering the fact that his eyes were, well, _closed._ He had instead stroked her bottom in a rather comfy manner, sending a jolt down Hikari's back that lit a fire within her. Things had begun escalating quickly after she moaned in his mouth and he had rubbed her inner thigh. Hikari had so much bubbling inside her, yet there was still something refraining her from removing any article of clothing.

She was frightened. Of what, she had no clue. After about ten minutes of heavy petting, Jun had pulled away and smiled at her. "I won't go all the way with you tonight, Kari Kari. Although it's crazy tempting... But I can tell you aren't ready yet. So I'll wait." Hikari had looked away, ashamed of herself, as hot tears prickled her eyes.

"Jun, I'm... I'm so sorry! I wanted today to be the best birthday I could give you... And...I thought I was ready, I-"

"I love you."

"Huh?!" Hikari's head had whipped back to face her childhood friend. A warm smile was plastered on his beautiful face as he stroked the heroine's cheek with his hand.

"I love you, Hikari. And today had been one of the greatest days of my life. Just knowing that I am in your life and you're in mine... It brings me clearest skies."

"J-..."

"And... err... Look, I don't expect you to say it back to be right now, kay?!" He cried out in a hurry, turning bright red. "I...Just take as long as you need to say it, kay?! I just had to get it out, and-!"

She had silenced him by pressing her lips tightly against his. "I love you too, Jun. I love you." She whispered, cupping his face in her hands, kissing every inch of his face, again and again. It was their last encounter ever since, but Hikari couldn't have thought of a better one yet. They hadn't seen one another for a long period of time, but at least they knew that neither one of them would let go. And that was enough to bring them both their fair share of clear skies. But for now, Hikari had a duty to uphold for the entire Sinnoh region, and Jun had a duty to uphold at the Battle Frontier, that included both improving as a trainer and reconnecting his bond with his father.

"Well, anyways, I'm off to Sunyshore, everyone. I'll be back by tomorrow!" Flint announced, heaving himself up off the couch.

"Would it hurt you to stay put once in a while?" Lucian sighed.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt if we had some more challengers! It's boring here!" Flint shouted back before the automatic door slid closed behind him. Lucian sighed, finally closing his book.

"Well, it's been difficult, but I've finally managed to finish reading this silly story..."Aaron raised an eyebrow questioningly at his purple haired superior.

"If it was so 'silly', old chap, then why would you read it anyway?" the greenette asked in a silly accent that plastered a scowl on Lucian's face.

"You would never be able to appreciate the arts of literature, bug catcher."

"Sorry, psycho lover."

"That's _psychic!"_

"Tomato, tomahto-"

Aaron's ineffective comeback was interrupted by the sound of the automatic doors sliding open once more. There, Flint stood with an amused smile plastered across his face.

"Uh, heeey, Kari?"

Hikari raised an eyebrow at his smug look, slowly growing concerned for herself. "Yeah...? What's up Flint? I thought you were going to Sunyshore?"

"Well, Y'see I was... But on my way out I bumped into a little birdie. A little love birdie, whose lookin' for his other love birdie. Who happens to be you."

Hikari felt her heart seize as she dashed out the door, completely ignoring Flint's immature commentary.

"Oh, young love!" Laughed Bertha. "So divine!"

Flint snickered. "Divine...More like_, someone's gettin' laid toni-! _OW! Lucian, your books are heavy!"

* * *

Hikari hadn't run this fast since she had jumped into the Distortion World. Everything was a blur as she sprinted towards the League Center, stopping only to check how she looked in one of the mirrors in front of the management office. Her hair had grown extremely long, as it was now down to her lower back. She had also grown taller and leaner, not to mention her growth spurt had been quite generous to her. She had to admit, her busty butt and thighs in those tight black leggings gave her enough sexiness, and the cute white fleece sweater she wore added in a cute appeal. _Oh, good! I look great! _

Her heart thumped wildly as she turned the door knob leading to the main registration center of the League. Her eyes scanned the enormous room, in an attempt to spot the blonde haired bozo. _There are so many people here today... But none of them are challengers...All just ace trainers sparring against other ace trainers... Ugh, what an annoying-_

"Kari Kari?"

Hikari felt her chest burn as she spun around, a gasp leaving her mouth. _Arceus! _

His hair had gotten longer than before and now fell in soft spikes over a part of his face, bringing out the bright amber colour of his eyes. His face had a clear sign of facial stubbles, common proof of manhood. He was now about 4 inches taller than Hikari, and his chest seemed broader and shapelier than before. The blonde held his jacket in one hand, showing off his white and black dress shirt and usual brown jeans. To cut it short, Jun's physical appearance had matured. A _lot. _

"J-! Ju-!"

The blonde trainer didn't let her finish, as he scooped her into his arms, pressing her small body tightly against his own. Hikari didn't complain a single bit, as she wrapped herself around him, just as tightly. The heroine buried her face into his neck, and inhaled a waft of his alluring scent. He smelled amazing, just as always, maybe even better. His body was extremely warm and inviting, Hikari finally felt like she was home.

"Jun... Jun kiss m..me."

The blonde chuckled. "You're pretty shameless, Kari Kari. With such a romantic welcome in front of all these people!"

"Shut up." She mumbled, pushing herself away to meet his eyes. His lips looked paler than before, probably due to the biting cold weather. They looked welcoming as ever. The heroine raised herself up towards his lips, pressing them tightly against her own. Jun moved his hands to her lower back, making sure not to go any further like the time before. Jun suddenly broke the kiss, causing Hikari's eyes to shoot open in question.

"Sorry. It's just... the shopkeepers are eying us strangely... is there anywhere more quiet we can go to?"

Hikari's cheeks turned bright red. Well of course the shopkeepers were staring. They were the nosiest of all. Soon enough, they'd let everyone know the champion and the secondary boss of the Battle Frontier were sucking each other's lips at the far off corner.

"Err... Right. Well, we were just closing up for the day, to be honest. So, uh, we could..."

"Head out? Sure, sounds just about fine to me."

_Oh, his voice._

"_Jun?! _Is that you?"

The pair spun around to meet the familiar faces of Candice and Maylene. The two gym leaders were still joined at the hip, Maylene following Candice around everywhere like a lost puppy. It was rather endearing.

"Hey, Candice! Hey, Maylene!" Jun grinned broadly, scratching his head, his one arm still wrapped around Hikari's waist.

"And Hikari! Hey!" Maylene cried excitedly, giving the champion a big hug. "Man, I haven't seen you since... A long time!"

Hikari chuckled amusingly. "Hello, ladies! It's great to see you guys!"

"Y-Yeah, it's...great to see you both." Candice breathed, eyeing Jun up and down. "How have you both been?"

"Extremely busy..." Jun sighed. "I have so much respect for my dad... To think that he did all of that for all these years... ALONE! My poor, poor father..."

Both the gym leaders giggled. Hikari simply shook her head at his melodramatic behaviour. "How would you girls like some snacks? We're loaded in the League member lounge."

"How fancy!" Candice chuckled.

"Well, it's actually mainly Aaron and Lucian's faults..." Hikari mumbled sheepishly. "Aaron loves baking sweets, and Lucian loves herbal teas and caffeine."

"Some caffeine and sweets sounds just about amazing!" Candice smiled. Maylene nodded her head quickly, licking her lips while thinking of the many sweets she'd be able to devour in soon time.

Hikari and Candice began chit chatting during the long walk down the staff League corridors while Maylene began her power walk. The pink haired gym leader had grown slightly taller than before, and now wore plain white savate shoes instead of walking around bare foot. As for Candice, she had swapped her blouse and sweater for a tight white woolen vest over a long sleeved baby blue shirt. Her skirt was now red and black with a plaid design with her signature socks and brown shoes. Hikari couldn't help but notice how toned and curvy her thighs were in comparison to her own extremely scrawny ones. And it didn't help that she would notice the gym leader stealing occasional glances at Jun, who was tiredly dragging himself across the hallways. _Why is it always the incredibly attractive ones..._

"Is it here, Kari?! Is it, is it?! C'mon I'm sooo hungry!" Maylene cried.

"Yep, this is it! I just hope Lucian doesn't get too upset that I brought so many people... He has a problem with being in a crowd."

And surely enough, Lucian's mortified face was the first thing that caught her attention as the automatic doors slid open. It took her entire being to refrain from bursting into laughter.

"Looooooo-shin!" Maylene cried, running towards the psychic user with her arms spread out. Lucian's face grew pale as the young girl wrapped her arms around him.

"Lucian can we train while I'm here?! Pleeeease? Please?!"

Lucian cleared his throat nervously, his face slowly breaking out in cold sweat. "Maylene, unhand me. A challenge like that would require you to battle us all, for that is a legal Pokemon League challen-"

"Aw, c'mon, Lucian. Give the kid a break." Flint snickered, earning a grim look from Maylene.

"I'm not a kid! I'm almost 17!"

"And I'm almost 26, little dudette, so that makes you a kid to me!"

Maylene crossed her arms in a pout and mumbled "You're 26 and still single? Lame."

The entire room (with the exception of Lucian) erupted into a fit of laughter, while Flint inaudibly mumbled something about going for a bathroom break. Bertha kindly handed the newcomers a fresh cup of her famous hot chocolate, as Aaron set out the scones he had made the day before. Maylene began to gobble hers up quickly, earning an amused grin from Aaron.

"He-eeey! See, she loves my baking!" Aaron cried happily. Maylene blushed furiously and looked away, a small smile plastered on her face. _How cute,_ Hikari thought to herself, smiling. Lucian had finally given into everyone's constant whining, and had begun giving Maylene advice on how to counter strike an opponent that sends long-range attacks versus physical ones. Bertha and Candice were conversing about Aaron's cooking while Aaron himself snickered with pride. After they had finished the scones, Hikari helped clear away the plates, in a difficult attempt to avoid the obvious amber eyes that followed her every move. Holding her breath, she quickly made her way into the kitchen, releasing the lazy door behind her as it slammed shut. _Bertha's not gonna like that..._

Finally exhaling, Hikari plopped the plates down into the sink, and started the tap, squirting some dishwashing soap into the water. After about a minute, the door to the kitchen clicked open once more, as Jun strolled in, holding a tray of chocolate-stained mugs.

"Hope you don't mind taking care of these too?" He asked with a wink. Hikari's cheeks turned a rosy tint as a giggle escape her throat and motioned for him to come over. Jun carefully placed the tray on the counter beside the sink, tilting his head towards Hikari with a smile.

"I really missed you, Kari. Hope you haven't been taken by some idiot trainer while you've been here." He snickered, placing his hand on the small of her back and pressing his nose against her earlobe. Hikari felt a shiver run down her spine once his breath tickled her neck.

"Don't be ridiculous, idiot." She chuckled. "Plus, you shouldn't be one to talk."

"Huh? I shouldn't?"

"'Course not. Haven't you seen the way Candice has been gawking at you all day? It's kinda cute, y'know." the heroine teased, scrunching her nose with a grin. Jun blinked at her a few times, wide eyed, before shaking his head and laughing.

"Ice queens ain't my type."

"But girls who jump into mysterious holes in the ground, punch men twice their age and save the world are? You really need to lower your standards, Jun."

The blonde threw his head back in a chuckle, coaxing Hikari to do the same. The couple simply stood there together, laughing for a good few minutes. Times had changed, but Hikari was glad that they hadn't.

Not too much, anyway. Because as their laughter died down, a smile crept across Jun's face that threatened seduction. Hikari tilted her head up, meeting his warm gaze. Her heart began thumping wildly, and the urge to look away slowly began eating away at her chest. Jun instinctively leaned down and pecked her forehead, then continuing to her nose, her cupid's bow and finally her lips. Hikari drew her hands out of the soapy water and turned to the side to face his body, placing her two wet hands on his cheeks. Jun shivered slightly from her cold touch, but drew her tightly into his arms, deepening the kiss. A sudden warmth enveloped Hikari's body as she slowly wished for it to never leave. Jun's hands slowly began running along the side of her torso, and eventually creeping under her shirt. Her mouth moved from his lips to his cheeks, brushing against cold skin and tiny water droplets along the way. Hikari wrapped her arms behind his neck as he caressed her stomach, their noses gently brushing and-

"_Jun, dear, come on over and tell us about the Battle Frontier! Oh, and ask Hikari to give you some of Aaron's cinnamon biscuits to bring, they're truly to die for!"_

Jun groaned in annoyance, pulling away in disappointment. Hikari chuckled once again, reaching across the counter towards a bright blue tin.

"Way to kill the mood, old lady... She's lucky I have respect for elders, otherwise, I'd fine her a fortune." He growled. Hikari raised an eyebrow and smirked, holding the tin towards him.

"I'll be there in a sec, pretty boy."

Jun nodded slowly, his expression not changing. Giving Hikari a final peck on her cheek, he spun around and made his way briskly out of the kitchen. Gingerly, Hikari poked had her lips, as if making sure they hadn't melted away from the heat built up within her.

_Crazy Hikari, control yourself._

* * *

After another 3 hours of storytelling, Candice and Maylene finally announced their leave, embracing the champion and Frontier Boss, Candice giving one an additional extra squeeze than the other. Jun nervously glanced at Hikari once they had left, but Hikari wasn't jealous. She knew she had Jun wrapped around her finger already, and no beautiful girl would persuade him into leaving any time soon. It was nine p.m, and the group had concluded that they wouldn't be having any challengers that night.

"Hikari, dear, will you two be going back to Twinleaf for tonight?" Bertha asked, concerned. "I heard there might be a snowstorm soon, do be careful."

Hikari wrapped her warm jacket around herself, and scratched her cheek sheepishly. "Eh... It'll take us a while to get there... You up for it, Jun?"

The blonde trainer grinned widely. "Sure! It'd be nice to pay my room a visit. I kinda miss it."

"Then it's settled." Hikari smiled. "We'll have to leave now, then. See you guys tomorrow!"

Bertha squeezed the heroine tightly. "Why don't you take a week off, dear? Spend some time with Jun."

"Yeah, Kari." Aaron grinned. "We'll let everyone know!"

"Is that really okay?" Hikari asked, flustered. "And... well, Jun! How about you? Will you be heading back?"

"Eh... Don't know. I'll have to give the old man a call first, Kari." The blonde mumbled, looking quite unsure of himself. Hikari felt a light sinking feeling in the pit of her chest, almost as if she'd been _expecting_ him to have a whole week's worth of a free schedule. The Battle Frontier was, after all, very different from the Pokemon League. There were many talented trainers that were good enough for a challenge, but not nearly as good to be considered to win stance as league champion. As much as it pained her at times, she knew she had to accept the fact that they had grown up, and time would begin to mean more than just mere child's play. Jun seemingly began to notice Hikari's sudden dismay, and let out a light sigh.

"Hey... I'll guilt him into letting me out." The blonde said with a wink. "He's still my dad after all. He'll feel sorry for me."*

"I am not a drama queen! I just have an enthusiastic method of telling the truth."

"Oh, please! 'Dearest father, I'm feeling incredibly run down, and I need my rest! And besides, I have a damsel in distress awaiting my return, I must stay!'." The heroine chuckled. "I'll have you know this 'damsel in distress' is very much capable of taking care of herself."

Jun scrunched his nose at his girlfriend. "Oh yeah? Then how come you wanted me to stay so bad?"

"I missed you."

The blonde chuckled, wrapping his arms around Hikari's torso. He was thankful Altaria was so warm and fluffy, otherwise, the pair would have a difficult time getting to Twinleaf Town. The flight from the League to their hometown was roughly a good 3 hour flight, and the cold weather wasn't being very polite to them. Altaria had agreed to get them there as quickly as she could, despite Hikari's constant protests of her pushing herself too hard.

"Well, here we are. Wow, Altaria, you got us here in 2 and a half hours... I'll let you sleep like a baby now" Hikari breathed, gently patting the fatigued Altaria on her blue head.

"Taa-_Yaaaawn..."_

Hikari giggled, returning the dragon-flying dual type back into her Poke ball. The town was quiet as ever, with the exception of an elderly man smoking his pipe as he took a gander at the night sky. Seemingly noticing the pair, his face brightened up with a grin as he waved them over.

"Ah, the twin leaves have returned!" he exclaimed, giving them each a tight squeeze. "And still together, like always. You children here to visit your parents?"

"You could say that." Jun chuckled. The old man's smile lessened slightly as he shook his head.

"Afraid they've gone to Hearthome. They left about 3 days ago and said they'd be back in 2 weeks."

Hikari grumbled. "They could've given me a call... Oh, well. We've got keys. Good-night! And thank you!"

As the couple entered Hikari's house, warm air kissed their faces tenderly. It felt replenishing. Hikari quickly discarded her wet coat, scarf and hat, throwing them on the coat rack near the heater to dry. The entire house was exceptionally quiet. It lacked the presence of Hikari's upbeat mother, and the blaring television featuring the Contest Digest channel as usual. On a regular day, this would disappoint Hikari, but at the moment, she was far too tired to complain.

"Let's go sleep." The heroine yawned. "We'll do something together tomorrow."

Jun nodded in agreement, slowly peeling away his dusty-coloured winter coat with a yawn. "Sure thing. You go on upstairs, I'll be up in a sec."

"Sure..." Hikari mumbled in fatigue. The stairs leading to her bedroom seemed longer than ever. Everything turned into a blur in the last moments of her consciousness, before she collapsed onto her bed, drifting off into a deep sleep. Her last inkling of consciousness allowed her to feel another figure leaning down beside her, wrapping two warm arms around her waist. The blue haired heroine could feel that moment's infinity.

* * *

Hikari would've expected their routine to be the least bit different than before. But oddly enough, the couple spent the next four days building snowmen, watching some of their favourite old movies, attempting to convince Lopunny that her ears looked just _fine_, and baking poffins (a personal favourite of Hikari's). By the end of said four days, they had nearly made an entire civilization of snowmen at Lake Verity, scratched up a handful of old tapes, lived through constant migraines and used up almost every berry found in Sinnoh. It was almost just like old times, although, a small part of Hikari had begun to wish it wasn't. Since Jun had surprised her at the League, and since their small _entertainment_ session in the League staff kitchen, her eyes somehow wouldn't stop lingering around Jun's mouth. Her mind would constantly play voluptuous scenes again and again, giving Hikari an untameable fierce blush. She knew that she shouldn't be so embarrassed about such a thing. She was, after all, a young woman now. A young woman with helpless desires. And Jun... Jun had matured, both physically and mentally. He now spoke more respectfully, smiled at adults while talking, and had slowed down his pace instead of sprinting everywhere. He would gently rub the top of Hikari's hand with his thumb as he held her in his arms. He would constantly reassure the elders that he knew how lucky he was to have such a girl in his life. He would have deferential discussions with grownups and would speak to his father in a gentle tone while on the phone. He would even ask others if they needed help with anything as they would pass by.

And it all made Hikari fall deeper in love with him to know how grown up and responsible he'd become. However, despite all of this, Hikari still felt the presence of intimidation towards him. She had never expected him to... well, _grow up._ She had expected to always have the usual playful, hotheaded Jun, speeding around from place to place while screaming about becoming League champion one day. But maybe she was wrong. Maybe Jun had begun maturing long ago, without her even realizing it. Maybe the year long break had made her forget about her childhood best friend's diminishing kooky antics.

On this particular winter evening, the moon was exceptionally bright, and the winds had settled. Only the biting air of winter was left to prick away at their cheeks. The pair had visited their old school house and playground, and were slowly making their way back towards Hikari's house. Their conversation had died down, and all that was left was a silence hung in the air as the soft crunching sound of snow beneath their boots echoed throughout the night. Hikari felt a longing in her chest, something empty inside her. The silence needed to be broken before it pierced through her. Without giving her words much thought, she slowly tilted her head upwards towards the blonde beside her.

"Hey, Jun?"

"Mm?"

A moment of hesitation sat still before Hikari took a deep breath. "If... Say if the world was to end tomorrow. What would you do?"

Almost immediately after the words escaped her mouth, the heroine began to regret ever saying anything. How incredibly morbid! And not to mention the worst conversation starter ever! Stupid, stupid, stu-

_Splot!_

"H-Hey! Jun!"

The blonde snickered, packing up another snowball in his hands. With an annoyed growl, Hikari quickly scooped up and handful of snow and quickly chucked it at Jun. The blonde made a failed attempt in dodging, only to be tagged in the shoulder by Hikari's throw. The heroine stuck her tongue out, and quickly hid behind a tree, beginning to swiftly mould her ammo beside her.

"Hehehe... six years of Poke ball throwin' ain't going to waste, Kari Kari!" Jun called from behind his secure tree.

"Don't forget who you're talkin' to here, Jun!" Hikari sneered.

And so it began. The two spent the next hour dodging and pelting snowballs at one another, making occasional mock war cries that resulted in an eruption of laughter. By the end, their knees were bruised, and their wet hair was matted to their foreheads. Eventually, they collapsed to the ground, panting and chuckling on top of the cold, snowy ground. Jun slowly inched his way over to Hikari, and placed two hands on either side of her head, looming over her. The heroine glanced upwards, meeting his amber gaze with a smile. Jun finally lowered his head, pecking her on her wet, cold nose. Hikari scrunched her face in response, snuggling herself against the ground.

"I'd leave it to you."

"What?" Hikari giggled.

"You asked me what I'd do if the world were to end tomorrow. I'd leave it to you. You've saved the world once before, right? Who's to say you can't do it again?"

Hikari's giggle escaped her lips a second time. "Everyone holds so much confidence in me. It's a bit overwhelming."

Jun chuckled. "Let's get home. We don't wanna catch a cold now."

Hikari nodded as Jun hoisted himself up from the ground, pulling the heroine up with him. The couple practically ran the rest of the way home, shivering and shaking from the biting cold weather. They finally reached Hikari's house panting and chuckling once again, earning odd looks from their half-asleep Pokemon in the living room. Hikari hurriedly made her way upstairs with Jun in pursuit, throwing off her drenched coat and hat.

"Kari, don'tcha even dare close the door behind me! I wanna change!" Jun shouted, smirking.

"Tooooo baaaad!" Hikari called back in a mocking tone, slamming her bedroom door shut and clicking the lock. Jun stood behind the locked door, knocking furiously against it. The blue haired heroine chuckled, slipping into her warm pajamas. After listening to Jun's whining for another ten minutes, she finally gave in with a chuckle.

"Pesky woman..." Jun growled with a blush, peeling his wet shirt off his body. "If I catch a cold, I'm fining you millions!"

Hikari laughed, closing the door behind her and switching on her fireplace. The sky was now a starry blue hue, radiating through the closed windows. Jun quietly changed his clothing behind Hikari, who was seated in front of the fireplace. The heroine could feel her body slowly heating up, and she quietly hoped it was because of the fire. Jun's steps grew closer before he finally sat down, pulling Hikari into his lap and snuggling her tightly against his cold body. He now wore a long sleeved blue shirt, with its sleeves rolled up, exposing his toned forearms. The neckline was a v-neck, making Hikari tingle as her eyes scanned up his bare chest and neck that were adorned with goosebumps. On his legs, he wore a simple pair of plaid pajamas that felt exceedingly warm against Hikari's feet.

"So how busy is it at the League anyway?" Jun asked.

"Not busy at all... We get a challenger probably four times a month on average. Only about maximum two of them are able to get past Bertha. Lucian battles very rarely. As for myself..." Hikari heaved a sigh. "I'm usually just busy with conferences and interviews. I train with Volkner on a weekly basis as well."

The blonde threw his head back and laughed. "Wow! So not a lot of challengers, huh?"

"Not really. Although there is this one girl that's been showing up quite a lot... She's talented, but her mind isn't exactly set on a particular method to win." The heroine explained. "She just kind of goes for the kill. Or, better yet, the faint."

Hikari felt Jun snort in response, his grip on her tightening all of a sudden. "Heh, you should help her out. Y'know with training and whatever, the same way Cynthia did with you."

"Cynthia didn't help me train." Hikari chuckled. "Cynthia helped me out throughout our journey. There's only so much I could do for her. Plus, she seemed fine on her own... Flint says she'll be fine."

"But you don't care much for what Flint says, do you?"

Hikari felt a strain in her neck as she looked up at him, gasping in surprised when she realized his eyes were already fastened on her. She felt a familiar heat rising into her cheeks, but couldn't bring herself to look away. _No,_ she told herself. _No more fear. _Instinctively, Hikari lifted herself a little higher, aiming for the blonde's lips. But as she inched closer, she was surprised to find Jun's lips capture her's in an almost desperate kiss. His hold on her tightened, and Hikari brought her two hands up to cup each of his cheeks. Jun pressed more firmly against her with each kiss, causing them both to rock back and forth until Hikari finally leaned backwards, bringing Jun down on top of her.

His blonde lashes slowly fluttered open, meeting her large grey orbs that were half shut, but staring back at him. Slowly, he tapped her forehead with his own.

"Kari..."

"J-...Jun, I-"

"I told you I'd wait, Kari." Jun whispered, running his fingers down her neck, sending shivers down the heroine's spine. "And, I'll-"

Hikari capture his lips in her own once again, cutting him off. Jun's eyes snapped wide open as Hikari continued pulling and sucking with desperation. Finally, Jun gave in, grabbing both her hands and pinning them against the ground. Hikari experimentally creeped her tongue out of her mouth, slowly tracing Jun's bottom lip.

"Mmph!" The blonde gasped, breaking the kiss. Before Hikari could open her eyes to object, Jun crashed his mouth down on hers, exploring her mouth with his tongue. Hikari moaned, returning the act, their tongues dancing together, tasting every bit of one another.

_Mago..._ Hikari thought to herself quietly. He tasted like Mago poffins. Delicious.

Soon, Hikari's chest began burning, her need for air increasing. Jun pulled away, his arms slowly growing weaker as he began panting heavily. Hikari gasped for breath, her eyes not leaving Jun's face for a second. She knew it now. She wanted him. And soon enough, the look of lust and arousal in his eyes made it clear he wanted her just as much.

Hikari gently wriggled her hands free from Jun's grasp, and pushed him over. She propped herself up on her forearms over him, her desperate gasps dying down to gentle sighs. Jun reached up and ran his fingers down a strand of Hikari's hair.

"Kari." He whispered. "Do you want this? I mean... Do you want me? Am I really the person you're going to trust?"

Hikari didn't answer immediately. A smile slowly crept across her face, and she leant in and kissed his cheek.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Jun." She replied, blunt and simple, slowly kissing down his jaw line and towards his neck.

"T...To have my J-Jun with me, would bring me clearest skies..."

Jun's eyes slowly slid closed, and his hand travelled down Hikari's back, working its way over her bum, and down her inner thighs. Hikari continued sucking and nipping at his neck, occasionally gasping at Jun's gentle touch. Slowly, Hikari brought her hips down on top of Jun's, beginning to tenderly rock back and forth against him.

"Ohh..." Jun sighed, his grip on Hikari's bare legs growing tighter. Hikari felt her chest burning once again, but for a different reason. Her mouth grew wetter, and her breaths grew quicker. Jun's moans grew husky and hoarse, his hands inching their way towards her shorts. He began teasing the hem, giving it two light tugs before Hikari stopped rocking and drew herself off of him, allowing Jun to pull them off. Hikari's mouth crept back to Jun's face, her teeth grazing his lower lip. Her hand slithered beneath his shirt, feeling their way over his built torso. Jun placed one hand behind her head as the other slid into her underwear and to the warm area between her legs. Hikari let out a breathless wail as she felt his gentle fingers beginning to caress her wet clitoris.

"Arceus, J-Jun...!" She breathed, her nails digging into his back. Jun latched his lips onto her collarbone, his tongue tracing alone the prominent area of flesh. Hikari began fumbling around with his shirt, Jun finally giving in and lifting it over his head and tossing it aside. Swiftly, he flipped Hikari over, earning a place over her once again. He grabbed the fold of her sweater, pulling it over her head, and leaving Hikari in her wet panties and skin-tight tank top. The heroine shivered slightly before Jun began rubbing her arms and kissing her bare shoulders tenderly. Hikari moaned, slowly arching her back. Jun felt her cold and perk nipples through the tank top, and felt a familiar tightness in his nether regions. His hand leisurely found its way to Hikari's womanhood once again, this time rubbing it genially with the palms of his hands. Hikari let out a shriek before her hips shot upwards, clashing with Jun's. The blonde gasped, wrapping his arms tightly around Hikari's waist, gasping into her neck.

"K-Kari...!"

"D...Don't be... afraid to touch..." The heroine whispered, taking one of Jun's hands from behind her back and placing them under her top. Jun's chest began pounding with adrenaline as he obeyed, lifting her top off over her head, and kissing her lips warmly in the process. A gasp escaped his throat as his eyes trailer over her body, her two plump mounds welcoming to his eyes. Slowly, he inched his face closer, taking an experimental lick across one erect nipple. Hikari gasped, her hip rising slightly once again. Finally, Jun covered the breast with his mouth, nipping, licking and sucking and his hands traced her slender waist and stomach. Hikari let out silent cries, grasping his hair roughly. Jun throat released growls and moans, his member thickening and hardening with each hungry lick. His free hand traveled over to the neglected nipple, pinching it with a twist and a pull. The blonde felt a painful tugging on his hair as Hikari's cries grew louder. At last, he released the breast with a groan, a puddle of drool trickling down Hikari's chest, her nipple bright red and gleaming in the fire's light. The heroine felt her heart thumping rapidly in her chest, her breaths hoarse and constant. She grabbed Jun's face, crashing his lips down on top of hers. Hikari's hands left Jun's face and grabbed his pajama pants, tugging them down off of his body. His erect member could be seen underneath his boxers, allowing a small smirk to shadow over Hikari's face. Instinctively, her hand stuck down into his boxers, grabbing a hold of his hard length cock. Jun yelped in surprise, clenching his teeth together as Hikari's hands began moving up and down. Her touch was gentle and slight in a teasing manner. Her thumb rubbed the tip gently as her lips latched onto Jun's neck.

"Kari... "He growled into her ear, biting her lobe. Jun wrapped the lace of her underwear around his fingers, pulling them down her legs. Hikari's hands found their way up his chest once again, her chest rising and falling in synch to her breaths.

"Are you ready for this...?" The blonde whispered, kissing her cheeks. Hikari shut her eyes tight, nodding quickly in response. Jun's lips tugged upwards in a smirk as he kicked his boxers off of his legs and positioned himself on top of the heroine. A flash of hesitation shot through his eyes for an instant, puzzling Hikari.

"Jun, is something wrong?" Hikari asked softly. "Are you not ready for this?"

Jun's eyes widened and he shook his head intently. "No, no, Kari! I-It isn't that! I'm more than ready for this!" He blubbered nervously. "It's just... I, um... It might hurt you."

A smile crept across Hikari's face. "Jun, I know it will. But it's okay. A minute of pain won't kill me." She said gently. Jun's mouth opened and closed before he shook his head and planted another fierce kiss on Hikari's lips. The heroine spread her legs apart, granting Jun permission to enter.

The couple started slowly and Jun's member slipped between Hikari's folds. The heroine winced slightly, but pushed against his back, encouraging him to continue. Their lips locked once again, and Jun pushed further in. Hikari gripped his shoulders tightly, rocking her hips in synch to Jun's.

"Ohh! F-faster..."

Jun nodded, rocking his hips against her faster, thrusting and pushing before Hikari let out a cry of pain, hot tears streaming down her face.

"K-Kari-!"

"No, it's alright..." she hiccupped. "More... Keep going...!"

Jun buried his face into the side of her head, continuing his thrusts. Hikari's legs wrapped around his waist, an unfamiliar sensation bubbling up within her. Both their chests began heaving, their hold on one another growing increasingly strong.

"I'm... almost..." But before the blonde could finish, he felt Hikari's walls tighten around his member, and his body began shaking. Hikari growled, digging her teeth deep into the side of his neck to muffle out her desperate screams before Jun cried out, his member pulsing inside her. Hikari finally let go, her climax continuing immediately after Jun's.

His breath hitching, Jun immediately collapsed onto Hikari, gasping for oxygen. The couple simple lay there for a few minutes in an attempt to regain a regular heartbeat. Hikari's eyelids felt abnormally heavy, and her legs were still paralyzed around Jun's waist. Slowly, the blonde lifted himself off of Hikari and pulled out, his eyes scanning her body for any signs of blood.

"Jun?"

"I'm so relieved... You didn't bleed." He breathed, falling back down on top of the heroine. Hikari giggled, hugging his torso close to her body. "Uh...Hikari?"

"Mhmm...?"

"Do you think...? Do you think we'll be able to stay like this forever?" He whispered. Hikari shifted beneath him comfortably.

"Yes. I really and truly do..." She replied, her face growing redder than it did during their 'activity'.

"I'm... I'm glad." Jun breathed, his voice fatigued. "I love you with everything in me..." was the last thing he said before Hikari felt his body limp slightly, and his gentle snores arose. The heroine smiled to herself, wriggling free from underneath him and snatching a blanket that lay on the sofa behind them. She soon found her way snuggled back into her best friend's arms. That night was truly a perfect night to Hikari. The emptiness and distance she felt in her heart was now seemingly filled with such certainty and such assurance that the heroine could feel herself being laid to rest in relaxation.

* * *

"You two could have told us you were coming!"

"Yes, yes, we would've postponed our trip!"

The two mothers had begun their bickering once again. Word had gotten out that the two trainers were back in Twinleaf Town, and they had raced back as fast as they could from Hearthome. Jun and Hikari could simply chuckle nervously while scratching their heads, trying to settle the two older women down.

"It's no big, Ma! Seriously! It gave us some time to relax together, you know?" Hikari smiled.

"Hmm... Yes, I suppose..." Ayako sighed. "Oh, I should've known better! You two aren't children anymore! And with your new-found relationship, you should be given the chance to explore! Feed your hungry curiosity! Feel the pain and pleasure of lo-!"

"_Mom!"_ Hikari cried, her face glowing red. Lopunny sat next to her trainer, her own cheeks tinting slightly upon recalling the racy noises she had heard those few nights ago. How romantic it truly was! The long-eared Pokemon giggled with glee, earning a stern look from Luxray.

_Oh, Luxray dear, do you think we could-_

_NOT happening, Lopunny._ The electric type growled, leaving Lopunny in a frenzy of giggles. Hikari snapped the two Pokemon an annoyed look. Jun had finished grooming Floatzel, and was talking to Omi about visiting the Poke Mart before his departure the next day. Hikari would, too, leave tomorrow for the League. Flint had given her a call this morning, telling her that the young girl had once again asked the League for a challenge. Hikari smiled calmly to herself. Perhaps she would befriend this trainer, and help her polish her skills. Who knows, maybe even her own skills would improve as well?

Jun glanced over at Hikari and smiled. "What do you say we visit Verity?"

The heroine grinned with a nod, and the couple began their walk to the Lake, hand in hand. The Castform were still sleeping soundly in their nests, and the biting winter weather was slowly warming up to a draft. The packing snow beneath their feet was perfect for just one more snowball fight until their leave. And as their eyes fell upon the lake, memories draped in nostalgia hit them like a train. But Jun and Hikari knew that no matter how vast the world may be, no matter how harshly February air would bite their skin, in a world with platinum skies and pearl moons, skies would be at their clearest.


End file.
